A Silent Ambience
by Fidgitbabe
Summary: A seiftis. Full of regrets in her life Quistis drink her self stupid at Squall and Rinoa's wedding, soon after she ends up falling off her blacony and into a life she doesn't remember living... please R and R if you have time Rateteen may up later
1. Darkened Waters

((Why ello, I've never written a Seiftis but that is what I'm trying to aim for! It was inspired by all the writers out there on Fan Fiction. The biggest being Alonia Everclear, you are probably an idol to my writing. If I get reviews I will continue with the story. ""Is speech,_ I_ is thoughts. I don't own squaresoft or the characters, just the stupid things they do in my storied unless otherwise stated))

It was a night that should have been beautiful, stars were out, not a cloud in the sky, and the wedding had been lovely. Everything was draped in shades of blue and she had walked down the isle with a slow and graceful pace. Both were smiling, which was something uncommon for him, and when they linked hands the whole room knew it was meant to be… except one… She should have been happy for them; she wanted to be happy for them. She loved the raven haired girl as a sister but something inside her was driving her to jealousy. Though not just jealousy of her, but what she had. She could not help that he chosen Rinoa, and when word first got out about their engagement she had been the first to congratulate them. Yet as time went on it all changed, still she tried to remain normal around her friends. She did have her instructor's license, which was something to be happy about. But there was something missing in her life, something that all her friends seemed to have.

Selphie had the infamous cowboy and after they got over their differences they became quite happy and comfortable with each other. Selphie had even got the bouquet at the 'perfect' reception they held.

Zell had finally picked up his courage and was dating that cute girl from the depths of the library.

Squall and Rinoa were now a happy couple of exactly 5 hours 32 minutes and 15…16...17… seconds. Not that she was counting or anything. Where did she fit into this mess of happiness?

She leaned against her balcony railing as she pondered this in her drunken slur. It was not like her to get drunk but she could help it at the happy reception with everyone kissing and smiling. The alcohol just seemed the easiest solution in the world. So our blonde protagonist continued to slam drink after drink until she decided she would stumble back to her dorm using the wall as a prop. It didn't help that she was still sporting the maid of honor dress, bright blue with white trims. Even with it lifting her bosom she felt tacky and unstable in the heels to match. On the porch she had ditched the shoes, but did not sustain enough energy to try the dress. So now she leaned against the railing, gazing onto what should be the perfect night while she pondered deep in thought, shimmers of silver streaming down her cheeks taking the black with them.

"Is this my fate?"

_You brought your self to it! Ice Queen indeed…_

"I'm not a Queen of anything, Queens don't fail"

_It's because you failed him and so you failed your self!_

"Am I nothing but a failure?"

_Doomed to live to lonely stone cold life you created, too proud to open to any form of love…_

"This cannot be true…"

_But it is… your nothing but the lowly instructor now. A first class SeeD that will always stand in the shadow you created._

"Would anyone miss me?"

The sea hovering below looked so peaceful, full of creatures that had not an emotional care in the world. It was merely swim and avoid being eaten… As she leaned over to get a better view of the sea her drunken balance gave way and she slipped forwards. Tumbling, falling, her mind emptied until cold and darkness engulfed her… the light slowly began to vanish as she fell slowly in the icy darkness… everything gone, thoughts vanished. Garden moved on, the party continued threw the starry night, no one aware of the fallen member…

((I just re did it as there were quite a lot of errors, feel free to poin them out to me ))


	2. An Unsuspected Change in life

Dawn was approaching quickly, creating a silent orange hue across the water. The only people who were stirring at this time were those of the fisherman status, men who had to ship out early in order to catch the large catches. The nets tightened and the load was lifted, the normal haul of fish this time of the season… but something else caught the sailor's eyes. A flash of blue and blonde amid the mount of flopping grey could be visibly seen by all those working on deck. There was a bustle as they pulled whatever it was from the nets and onto deck, men gathered to catch a glimpse of the soppy body. 'She's still alive!' Some one shouted as they began to perform a CPR on the women to clear her lungs of water before her fate changed. Darkness began to wager and slowly voices, light, warmth… if you could call it warmth… came creeping back in. Air rushed in a quick gasp causing everything else to be spat out instantly. They rolled her over lightly as she chocked and spit up all the water that had seeped into her lungs. 'Quick call the captain!' One shouted out of the crowd when they saw he stir to semi life. A man with auburn hair dashed off to the cabin and threw the door open and before anything could be said about knocking instantly sputtered into words. 'Captain a women was found in the water, she's still alive!'

A man with blonde hair opened his emerald eyes and turned to face the jittery fisherman, giving him a placid look before inquiring further. "What about this woman?" He asked quietly hand still folded behind his back the way a captain of navy ship would.

"Well sir she's quite pretty from what we can see, though she wet and soppy. Looks as if she was thrown over board not more then an hour or two ago! Blonde hair she has… haven't seen her eyes yet! The men want to have fun with her if she's in the right state, but they be asking for yeah." The boy came back taking his tub hat off and fiddling with it whilst he spoke.

The man sighed and unfolded his hand when he came back to the reality that he was nothing more then the captain of a boat full of fishermen. He nodded to the boy and waved his hand as he walked past him out the door to where the men were gathered around the strange catch.

Consciousness could be found, it came with shivers and sights that were slowly focusing. She flipped her still wet hair out of her face and looked around at the faces peering at her; it caused her to scream as none of them she recognized. "Where am I?" She sputtered out as she backed up against the boats wall, shivering like there was no end.

The Captain had expected something completely then what he saw, the men moved aside as he walked towards them and the girl in the soppy blue gown. When his gaze finally fell on the girl in widened, there shivering from cold terror, was none other then his old instructor. A woman he thought was almost mentally indestructible, yet here she was in a tacky wet dress shivering on his boat. He kneeled down in front of her with a slight smirk at the situation, he was expecting her to yell at him or try to give him an order but instead she looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked with a slight bit of fear in her voice as she looked at him. She didn't where she was or how she got there, or how she was soaking wet in a tacky blue what looks to be like a bride's maid dress.

He was taken a back slightly. True his hair had grown out a bit and it had been to years, but did she really not recognize him at all?

Actually when she thought about she couldn't remember anything about herself, how old am I? Where am I from? What's my name? "Who am I?" She finally asked of the blonde man that for some reason seemed to be a comforting presence… almost like he was familiar.

His eye brows furrowed lightly as she asked this, what had happened to her? He never in his wildest dreams would have ever thought he would find Quistis Trepe shivering with fear and not remembering her own name. Thoughts ran through his head about what to do, she would never play a game like this he knew he well enough to know she was not like that. Should he bring her back to garden? No, they would think it was his fault in the first place. Squall had already told him he would take him out the first chance he got… He was angry because he slid on the death sentence, yet he only slid because of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Members of the council we take a vote, it must be a clean 'Yes' or 'No' from every member. If you can all agree on the same answer then it will be so, one disagreement and then death can not be sentenced." The judge told the six members picked in the council the statement twice before taking a seat. The courtroom was packed with people behind the banisters, wanting to see the fate of the 'traitor' as he was labeled._

_He sat cuffed at a tabled with Ethsarian guards on either side for good measure. Seifer Almasy stood accused of murder, high treason, betrayal, attempted murder, assault… the list went on and the accusation kept flying. The council was composed of people he knew, or thought he knew, to have wanted him to be sentenced to death. On the far right of the panel sat the new head of Galbadia, to his left sat the head of Trabia, to his left sat head of Balam, to his left sat Commander Squall Leonhart, to his left sat President Laguna of Ethsar, and on the very sat his ex instructor Quistis Trepe. One after the other they stood to declare either 'Yes' to death or 'No'._

_The first Stood, "Yes" he sat._

_"Yes"_

_"Yes"_

_"Yes" It was said with spite, causing him to flinch in his seat._

_"Yes"_

_There was a pause as everyone stared at the blonde who stood slowly and looked directly at her old pupil for a second. It all came down to this, should she sat yes the judge would bang his mallet and he would be dragged off to an antagonizing death. The crowd hushed as the tension grew. She turned her gaze from him and looked at the crowd. "No" she sated quite bluntly and with no emotion what so ever. His head shot up at the word, whispers began through the crowd. She knew she would get harassed for this later but she didn't care._

_He stared her down, trying to get a reason for it but all she did was sit up stiff as a board looking like the perfect doll as she stared straight into space._

_The judge banged his mallet and tried to quite the crowd. "Death sentence over ruled… Seifer Almasy you are hereby banned from Garden and revoked of any weapon usage what so ever. You may never join SeeD or step foot in a Garden… Court dismissed."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain Almasy, can we play with her since she don't know who she is?" Asked one of them as he stared at her almost exposed bosom and licked his lips.

"NO!" He yelled louder then he meant, what was he too do?

She wasn't really hearing what they were saying as darkness was beginning to take a hold of her again. She went to pull her self up but ended falling back to the deck weakly.

"Aw why not cap'?" Another one asked.

It came to him before he could stop himself, "because she's my wife!" They looked at him curiously but nodded, they knew not to poke a prod when he was in this mood. "Take us back to port…" He said in a less harsh tone as he picked up the shivering women who was hot with fever and took her to the cabin, "and be quick about it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat pulled in the rest of its nets quickly before it was turned and hurried back to the ports at fisherman horizon. In only took them a quarter of an hour to reach the pier once more, and once the rope hit the wood so to did the blonde man named Seifer carrying his so called bride to the small clinic in the small fishing village.

"What is her name?" The nurse asked as she filled out some papers behind her desk, Quistis already in a hospital bed being treated.

"Quistis Tr…" He was going to say he last name but thought better of it. It they knew who she really was then they would call garden. "Almasy… Quistis Almasy…" He said to the nurse who wrote the name down quickly. He leaned against the high risen counter and waited while the nurse got up and went into the room they were tending to her. Moments later the doctor came out and smiled at the young man before him, "She's going to be ok… We got her fever down and she's resting right now as she keeps coming in and out of consciousness. We are going to request that we keep her, Mr. Almasy, for the night to be sure… We suspect she has been in the water for over 2 hours, how she survived it a mystery still. Tests should be in tomorrow morning…" That doctor said softly to the boy.

He nodded and looked out the window, what had gotten into him… why was he lying? Maybe because if the people of fisherman horizon found out whom she was and contacted garden then they would find out who he was… No one here had recognized him so far and he had been given a second chance at life. He would not let anyone screw that up… though because no one knew about his past it would be easy to say she was a wife he had believed to have gone missing… With a half smile to the doctor he nodded again and walked out of the Clinic. If Quistis really had lost her memory he was going to have to make her believe she was really his wife or she would start to question. This meant he needed to go get some things…


	3. Truth or lies?

((I have to thank all the reviewers so the encouragement you've given me to continue and apologize for the tardiness of the next chapter. I'll try to make it longer and more interesting for you!))

_Where am I?_

'_She's my wife…'_

_Wife… I'm someone's wife…_

_So much darkness… Where do I know his face?_

Light slowly crept up onto the darkness that had engulfed her. Eyelids opened softly… blurry from lack of usage over the time she was void on consciousness. How long was she out for anyway? Blurs of shapes and colors slowly become steady and visible. A curtain… a plain blue curtain blowing softly in the wind and sun. All was quite; minus the calming chimes she could not see and suspected were outside the window.

_Where am I? A hospital?_

She sat up carefully and the bed sheets fell off of her, white and navy blue sheets. Around the room was nothing like any hospital she had ever seen… if she had ever seen one that was. The walls were wood, a rich brown with a homey feeling. The room itself was obviously a bedroom… A dresser on the far side, a side table next to her, a door that most likely lead to a closet of some sort… The bed was pushed up against the wall on one corner below the window, which was cracked lightly and letting in the fresh cool air. She remembered the air… it was cool and crisp with the slight smell of moisture. Yes she knew she had felt that air before, somewhere.

Her legs draped out from the covers and touched a small carpet laid down before the bed. The rest of the floor was hard wood, but inviting. Slowly she stood feeling slightly dizzy, as if she hadn't walked for a few days… Her hair dangled down over her bare shoulders and along her back. Silky and blonde just as she remembered it… though it felt strange having it down and she didn't know why. Instinctively she padded around the room to try and find something to put it up. The only thing she could find was a small black elastic laying in a bowl on a dresser that had a mirror on it. She gazed into it to look back at a face she remembered seeing before. She knew the face, but she had no idea who she was…

Pulling her gaze away from the mirror she quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail high at the back of her head. It would do for now… Maybe she should try to figure out where she was first. Looking down she saw she was wearing a soft pair of cotton pajama pants of a white colour with blue strips in checkered pattern. Actually they more like little white squares outlined in thin blue. In any case they matched that simple white tank top she was also wearing… neither of which she ever remembered seeing before. Brushing that though off she wandered the room to find that the open door lead to a closet. Opposite the closet was another door, which remained closed. She guessed it was the way out of the room unless she was trapped in here and would have to climb out the window… however, she doubted that was the case. Walking towards the door she saw light coming out from the bottom, not a bright light but different from the light that would come out of a closet. Wrapping her hand around the plain chrome handle she turned it slowly and opened the door with a creak.

Sure enough the door lead out of the room and into what appeared to be a small hallway. Noises of life could be heard in the distance in what could be labeled of a living room. Slowly she made her way down the hardwood floor hallway until she reached the pale blue carpeting of the living room. The room was quite big, with a fireplace on the furthest with a small comfortable looking carpet laid in front. At the far right was what could be the sitting area with a couch and a love seat surrounding a tidy maple coffee table. Plants were placed in corners as well as some lamps and an overhead fixture in the middle of it all. It definitely looked lived in and not at all like a hospital. Why did she think she was in a hospital? Maybe it was because the last thing she remembered seeing was sterile white walls, after that it is all darkness and bitter cold.

"Your awake." A voice rang behind her and almost made her jump as she turned around to see the face that had been running through her dreams, if you wanted to call them that. The same one that had uttered the words that still rang through her head.

This morning had gone by quickly as his mornings were always early ones. He wasn't on the boats today as it was an unfish week as the men liked to call it. They probably wouldn't head out for another few weeks. It was just that time of the year…. He had gone down to the boats to fix some things and repair some nets, things he did on his day off when he wasn't down at the market. Having worked from 6:30 to 10:00 he figured he should head back to his home and check on the women resting on his bed. The same women that he had once blamed for his downfall… and soon realized that she blamed herself as well. It was evident the day she stood up and said a two-letter word, which gave him a second chance at life.

Upon walking back into his small beach cottage he thought about the real reason to his downfall and it had not been Quistis. It had been his pride and his inability to fallow and simple order. Things might have been different should he have… Then there was Rinoa… He would hate to admit it but he had gone to Timber to help Rinoa, who he had been dating at the time. Rinoa had been fast to ditch him when puberty boy came along. Quistis had fallowed him, trying to stop him from making a mistake. The girl was not a bad instructor… in fact he knew that he had been the reason her license was revoked. Yet through all the trauma he had given her she never gave up on him till he pushed her away and almost killed her.

He pushed his thoughts aside as it had been two years since he had even thought about it all. The past was the past and he could not change that. He entered his home and dropped his shoes and jacket at the door… he wasn't insanely neat but he didn't like to much dirt… beside should the place get too dirty he wasn't sure if he would have the time or energy to make an effort to clean it. With only a plain grey shirt and a pair of jeans he wore to work on the boat he walked through entrance and up the hall till he reached the connecting hall to the living room and bedroom. There he saw her with her hair slightly messy, sporting a pair of light coloured pajamas. It was a sight he had never seen before on Quistis Trepe! Yet… he liked it. No SeeD uniform, no glasses, and no stern face… she seemed confused. That's when he said it.

She turned to face him, but the sight of his face caught her off guard. Something flashed through her brain… a memory. She tried to grab it but it only made her flinch and grab her head, throwing her off balance. Immediately she was caught before her untimely fall to the carpeted flooring.

He swooped her up and carried her into the living room, placing her down on the couch. The doctors had told him that she would probably be a bit weak for the first few days. After all she had nearly drowned, nearly died of hypothermia, and she was suffering a terrible amnesia. Having laid her on the couch he fetched a blanket, which he laid on top of her.

"Am I really your wife?" There it was the question. The question he was afraid she was going to ask… this is where it all came down. He could lie to her or tell her the truth, saving himself a lot of grief but letting Squall know exactly where he was and what he was doing. If Squall and the others came to Fisherman's Horizon they would give him away and his newly found life here would be over. If they knew who he really was he would be banned from the small fishing village and forced to find a new life. Yet if he lied to her and told her she was his wife then Garden would not on his door step anytime soon. Plus he would get even more respect out of the people at Fisherman's Horizon if he had a beautiful blonde wife at home. It was a tough one… but in the end he knew what his final decision was.

"Yes you are…" He said sitting down on the couch next to her but with some space. She looked at him for a moment, deep blue eyes staring into his emerald ones.

"What happened to me?"

He sighed and rang a hand through his hair. It only took him a minute to spin a wonderful strand of lies that she would take in. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head, "I remember your face, that's why I believe what you tell me…"

So she believed him? Well that helped some; it would make this a lot easier. "Well… I'll start at the begging then." He said looking down at the carpet then looking back up. "We met a long time ago at school, you were the good student and I was the bad boy. We didn't get along at first…" He figured he'd make it somewhat true. "But after I asked you to help me pass a course I was failing we became friends… quickly something more. When we got out of school you went off to college but came back when the course you had taken was not giving you what you wanted. When you came back I had a job and proposed, hoping if I popped the question you wouldn't leave again. You said yes and we had a tiny wedding on the beach." He remembered the instructor saying something about liking the beach once. "We moved to a different town and hoped to start a family, but that's when the war broke out…" he paused to let the first bit sink in as he recoiled how he would put the second part. "We both joined, even though I begged you not too. The enemy captured you, along with many others, to be used as hostages. We never got you back and the war ended before an agreement could be made. It's been a year and we just finally found you, you escape them and we found you floating in the sea with barely any life left. I expected they had killed you…"

She listened to it all. How could she not remember it? This was frustrating… She nodded and looked to the floor, pulling the blanket up.

He felt award about this all. Sure he'd been with females, many of them in fact. But this was his ex instructor who had amnesia and could snap out of it at any moment and smack him in the face if her tried something. Maybe he would just act like he was afraid to touch her as the doctors said she might have sustained injury. Yeah that was it. He's let her come to him… that way he wouldn't feel completely guilty about the whole thing. I mean come on; she did save his ass… a few times.

"I'm going to make us some dinner." He said getting up, rubbing her leg as he went. This could be more difficult then he thought. He was tempted, so badly, to take advantage of the situation. But his conscious… or what was left of it, kept telling him no!

She watched him get up and walk into the kitchen. It was hard to read him, yet some where inside of her she felt like she knew him. Had always known him… it was a strange feeling to not remember anything, but she couldn't find anything wrong with the story he told her. And she had no reason thus far to not believe him… right?


	4. A Trip to Town

A/N: Sorry to all for the late update, I haven't had much time as of recently to continue. Thanks to all the reviews, keep em coming! As per popular damaned we shall see what happens back at Garden.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

A single leather glove gripped tightly against the cold metal that made up the railing of a guilty balcony. Guilty for letting such a lonely soul drop from it... The wind from the sea below whiped long locks of cinamin and auburn. A stern faced blue gaze stared coldly into the very sea that now haunted his thoughts. Questions rolled through his mind at lightning speed, trying to bring the piece of the puzzle together. Nothing seemed to fit, at least not in his mind.

"Pain..." The voice of the beautiful raven haired girl broke his thoughts and he turn to face her. Dry lines were on her cheeks where tears had once flowed and like everyone else in Balamb Garden she was tiered and worried. "I can feel pain... not physical pain..." She now reached her new husband, looking up at the blue gaze she had found so much comfort in. "...but an emotional pain. Squall she was hurting inside..." she said her eyes welling up once more.

He hated seeing her like this. The once bright and cheerful Rinoa was now aching with pain herself... in fact they all were hurting, wondering how and why. He lifted his free hand and whiped a loose droplet away from her soft face, watching her snuggle her face into his hand. "We can't be sure that she jumped... the evidence we have found sudjests she fell." He said trying to soothe her with words as well as touch. Though he too wished to know the truth... so far Esthar had only been able to tell them so much.

The first clue was the fact that she had taken her shoe's off, someone wanting to jump would not bother with this detail. The second fact was there was no note or indication that she wished to jump. The marks and prints they found indicated that it was an accident... though it still was not enough to convince Squall. He would save face in order to spare Rinoa loss of hope.

The chances of her actually surviving were quite slim, as it had been almost a week since her dissapearance... what a honeymoon. A week of searhcing the clues and the sea's, a week of no word from her or any word of a found person. She was either dead or... "maybe she doesn't remember who she is, maybe thats why there has been no word and why I can't seem to find her pressence!" Rinoa blurted out as if reading Squall's thoughts.

It was genious, if she was alive with no memory then they would have to act fast. She could be in anywhere, though most likely in some place where she wasn't reconized. "We should search all the cities that were in or around our path of flight the night it happened." Squall said looking up over Rinoa, his gaze falling onto the vast deep ocean that surrounded them. She could be anywhere... but if she was alive he would find her, he mentaly swore to find her.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Life in the small fishing village was an adjustment, only having not known what she was adjusting from it fell together quite simply. It was now a little over a week since her dissapearance, and she still had no clue who she was... other then from the things Seifer told her.

In the mornings she would wake up at the same time as him, waking up this early seemed to come natural to her. She guessed that she had always woken up this early, which made morning routines more beleavable. In an atempt to make herself useful and feel more 'at home' she proceeded to attend to all the household chores. She would cook three meals a day, and oddly enough she cooked quite well. Judging by the way it came so naturaly she guessed she used to do it before. Aside from that she would clean the house, mend things... basically everything but outside work. Yet it was getting boring being in the house alone all day while Seifer went to work... it was even boring when he returned home as he usely showered, ate, pecked her on the cheek then ran off to bed.

So on a day like any other she decided to venture out and see the village, they were running out of food and supplies anyways. And it was not as if she was told to stay in the house all day, right? Well Seifer had told her that he wanted her to rest in the house for a while till she was fully healed... but if she was healthy enough to clean, she figured she was healthy enough the shop.

Throwing on a simple wool turtle neck and a pair of soft fiiting jeans she ventured out of the house with some money in a small pouch she had found in the kitchen. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, sittin about the middle of her head and only a few strands of hair fell loose.

Fallowing the trail she ventured from the beach cottage and up the hill. It took her a good five minutes to reach what was known as town. It wasn't anything she could ever remember seeing before; this was because she hadn't. Beyond the stretch of where Garden had ventured lay another smaller section of the fishing village that wasn't as up to date in technology as the north side. Yet Quistis would not know this as she could barely remember her name.

It only took her a few minutes to reach the busy market streets of southern Fishermans Horizon. It was definately a fisherman's town, the apperance was a dead give away. Men dressed in tattered jeans and large wool sweaters. Some wore rain tub hats, while others whole jackets. It seemed to be a habbit of their even on a bright sunny day like today. Stalls were set up where people could buy fish, vegetables and other such products. As she walked past one stall she heard two men bickering over who had a better shrimp, to her they both looked the same and it made her giggle lightly. The town was so alive she couldn't help but smile lightly as she walked through and greeted people.

She finished buying the nessesities fairly quickly. One stop for tonights fish dinner, two stops for some vegtables, and a final stop for some fresh fruit she had been tempted with. A full fabric bag in hand she decided she had spent long enough in town, Seifer would be coming home soon and might worry if she wasn't theire.

She was just about to leave when she heard the yelps of a woman not far off in a nearby store. Furrowing her brows she entered the store, which appeared to be a fabric store, and saw an old oriental woman beating a man off with her shoe. The man looked like he was about to beat the woman in the face. "Dirty... Filthy... You get out of my store!" She screamed at him in her heavily oriental tainted voice.

"Ow, stop with the shoe you crone, don't make me..." but before he could finish the tall blonde stepped in. "Is there a problem sir?" She asked with a stern icey face. The man looked up, his hazel eyes looked at her for a moment as the old lady ceased beating him with a shoe. "Yes... well, no." He sputtered out. "Then I sudjest you leave this lady alone and be on your way." She said in a normal voice, feeling bigger then him even she was shorter.

He snarled but obliged and stepped out of the store, bell ringing as the door opened then closed. "You get big thanks!" Quistis looked away from the door and down at the woman who was bowing to her in thanks. "There is no need..." but before she could say anything the woman was poking at her clothing. "You so beautiful, why you wear such ugly clothes?" Quistis was a little taken aback, beautiful? Ha! Wait... why did she disbelieve that? She had a husband didn't she? "Um... well, you see I lost all of my clothing, I've been ill for the last little while and unable to buy clothes." A quick summary... to be honest all she knew was what Seifer told her. He had told her that she had sold most of her clothes during the war as all she needed was a uniform... the remaining clothes went missing when he moved here, thinking she had died. It made sense, why keep some one's clothes if you didn't think they were coming back?

"Oh! You Seifer's wife!" The woman said with glee.

"You know about me?" She asked with curiosity, Seifer didn't seem like the spread it around the town type.

"Ms. Ling knows all, no secrets from me!" She said giving her a toothy grin, only it wasn't so toothy. Most of her teeth were missing, then again so was most of her hair. The hair that wasn't was heavily white painted. "You come tommorow when I open and I give you good deal on clothing. Beautiful woman should not be wearing man clothes! Tommorow ok? Now me close, bye bye."

Quistis tried hard no laugh as Ms. Ling all but pushed her out of the store. Tommorow it was then, she wouldn't mind coming into town more often. It beat sitting around to house trying to figure out who she was. Nothing had seemed to out of place yet... yet being the key factor.

On her way back home Quistis noticed the same guy who had been bothering Ms. Ling standing close to the docks with a few other burly men like him self. Something shivered through her spine when they all turned to look at her. She turned her head and quickened her pace a bit, not wanting any trouble from them.The way they were looking at her she doubted they wanted a friendly pinic on the docks.

They didn't follow her, which she thanked Hyne for. They were probably just a bunch of trouble making fisherman... then again that Oriental woman wasn't to sane herself.

With that thought in mind she walked up the balcony and placed a hand on the door to open it. "Where were you?" She jumped and gasped, turning to see Seifer on the far end of the balcony. He was sitting on the swining chair looking out at the waves crashing on the beach.

"Oh Seifer, I didn't see you there..." she said dropping her hand from where it had clutched her sweater. "I went into town to pick some things up." She knew he said that he wanted her to rest, but if she stayed locked up inside anymore she would go crazy.

He looked up, his burning emerald eyes staring her down. Her spine shivered once and she frowned at him. "Why didn't you wait till I got home?"

"Because I was bored and I had no idea what time you were getting here!" She retorted, knowing that if it continued down this road their could be an arguement. For some reason she felt it wouldn't be their first...

"Quistis you know you're not well, you could have got lost ro even hurt for that matter!" He said standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm well enough to take a short walk into town! And what's going to happen, I'm going to get beaten by a fish weilding lunatic?" She asked folding her arms, though it was difficult with the faberic bag.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

If some one reconize's you I'll be screwed, that's the point. "I... I just don't want to loose you again."

Her face softened as she tired looking up into his eyes."Seifer..."

"I know it's hard for you, not to remember... but think what it is like for me..." Oh you dirty lier Seifer. "I'm the man who's loved you for god know's how long, and you don't remember anything we've been through." You shouldn't be filling her head with lies...

Her arms dropped to her sides and she turned her face away from him, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault..."

"I won't go into town with out you, ok?" She said quitely looking back at him, trying to get a response.

He stared at the ground for a moment, hating him self with a passion. He wanted to tell her the truth, but if he did not only would she hate him but he would be on his way to death row. Looking up he caught her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes... wait beautiful, this was Quistis Trepe we are talking about. Cold, stern, Ice Queen from Balamb. Yet in the past few days he had seen the real Quistis... she smiled, she laughed, she was real. This was a Quistis with out barriers, even if she didn't know who she was. Was he falling for Quistis Trepe? No... he couldn't be. He just found her attractive!

"Ok." He said stretching his hand out to take the bag from her. He opened the screen door and let her walk in, sighing after she was out of ear shot. This wasn't fair to her, he owed her his life... then again he had pulled her out of a cold wet death. He should tell her the truth, set her straight... Maybe if he contacted some one from Garden and told them they wouldn't deam him a punishment...

Yes, it was the right thing to do, and the new Seifer was all about doing what was right, right?


	5. I swear to you

A.N./ Wow, I'm getting way more reviews then I thought I would! But I like it... I'm trying not to rush the story as the idea's are coming so quickly I have to write them down. So with out further ado here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own wacky ways... though I would like to keep Seifer in my bed room xD

* * *

I swear to you... Ch.5

* * *

"Sir" 

"Yes Hertnz?" The voice was malicious, spoken from a man secluded behind a desk. His hair slicked back with so much gel you might think it was permanent. He sat in a large chair behind his rich mahogany desk. His suit a deep navy, so dark it was almost black. One hand sat under his chin thoughtfully while the other stoked the head of a weird animal perched in his lap.

"Sir, we intercepted a message from Balamb to Esthar..." Hertnz was nothing like the man behind the desk. Short and gaunt, with short hair hair that came in such tiny wisps you would be afraid to touch it for fear of rubbing it out of existence. His voice was quivering as were his hands over a sealed envelope.

"And..." He seemed almost bored, staring off into his 'windows'. They weren't actually windows, instead they were the sides of a large aquarium which seemed to flow along the walls. The light spewing from the tropical waters drew reflective lines over the office and gave the man behind the desk an even more eerie look.

"Well, sir, it appears that they have lost an elite member of their team, one Quistis Trepe. She's acclaimed as one of the hero's that stopped that last sorceress's reign." He said, gathering what courage he had left in his skeletal figure.

"Missing you say?"

"Yes sir, they believe she is still alive, but sorceress Rinoa is unable to track her at the present moment."

"Hmm... this is interesting..." He said gazing off at nothing with a thoughtful gaze. "I want you to find her Hertnz... Balamb will pay a Hefty sum for her alive." He said waving his hand.

As quickly as he came the whimsical man bowed and ducked out of the office with a quick 'sir'.

The man at his thick desk, in an exotic office, stood up. The weird creature jumping down with what could be claimed a purr and trotted over to a nearby couch. He sauntered over to the back of his office, watching the fish inside gracefully slice threw the waters. The shine dancing across his face and suite in the dimly lit room.

"Poor little SeeD's have lost their friend..." His neutral face twisted into a wicked grin. "I wonder if they'll come out to play..."

* * *

As usual Quistis awoke to find that Seifer had left the bed early. It was a weird feeling, knowing he came to bed after her and left before her... it was almost as if he was afraid to fall asleep while she was. Though a few times she awoke in the night to find him sleeping almost on the edge of the bed. It didn't seem right, in the back of her mind she knew something was amiss. 

Crawling out of bed she went about her settled routine, taking a shower, drying her hair, getting dressed; though this morning something was different. As she tied her hair back and walked out of the bedroom she noticed that at the end of the hall Seifer's coat and shoe's were still hanging. Stopping to listen she noticed there was noise in the kitchen, the rustling of pots and pans.

He had stayed home for a morning.

Stepping into the kitchen her speculations were proven right. Not only had he stayed home but he was cooking breakfast and placing it on two plates set on the table. Something in the pit of her stomach lurched at the unusual feeling... had he ever made her breakfast before? Had anyone? Yes. Someone had, but she couldn't remember who.

"Good morning." He said with out having to turn around, who else would it have been? Scrapping the last of some finished scrambled eggs onto a tray and turned and placed them on the table. He then pulled a chair out and ushered her to sit down.

She paused for a moment, trying to place everything in her mind, before she walked over and took a seat in the chair he had pulled out for her. Before sitting in his own chair he planted a soft, casual kiss on her cheek.

This caused her to blink and stare at him for a moment. Had Seifer taken her seriously? Was he trying to act as if she had never gone missing? It appeared to be so. At least she wouldn't feel like a ghost anymore.

"Don't you have work today?" She asked, a little curious as to why he would have stayed.

"Fishing season ended, there's nothing to catch... Plus, I thought I would take you into town and get you some better clothing." He said trying to sound nonchalant as he took a bite out of a piece of his toast.

A smile crept up her face and she went about eating her breakfast.

"Eee! You get out of my store!" Came a shrill familiar voice just as Quistis and Seifer entered the shop of the strangely different, but kind, Ms. Ling. As soon as they entered a young fisher boy exited, with fear in his eyes. Ms. Ling followed close on his heels, shoe in hand, which caused Quistis to giggle lightly.

Seifer glanced at Quistis when she giggled and raised an eyebrow, he had never heard Trepe giggle before... but he liked it.

"Oh! Seifer, you bring pretty wife! Good boy!" She said noticing the two after making sure the other boy was good and gone. With that thought out of mind she grabbed Quistis's arm, not roughly, but firmly and dragged her deeper into the store. Placing the shoe down she made her stand on what appeared to be a circular mat. "Pretty wife need nice clothing, not grungy man taste!" She said pulling at the sweater she was wearing, which cause Seifer to chuckle as he now leaned against a counter with amusement on his face.

Quistis shot him a look, which only seemed to increase his amusement slightly.

Pulling out a measuring tape she began running it all over Quistis, making her slightly uncomfortable. After taking a few measurements Ms. Ling scuttled off to the back, muttering something in her native language. Blinking, Quistis watched her go off, when she turned back she noticed Seifer was standing closer to her. "I have to go get somethings, I'll be back in about an hour. Pick out a few outfits that you like..." He said giving her another casual kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. "And... get a dress, I'm taking you to the festival tonight." He said before leaving the store, the bell chiming as he did.

She watched him leave, and let herself sigh. Things just seemed to be fitting into place with Seifer acting normal... or at least she thought he was. So far she had no reason to doubt him or his actions. Because of that she was finding the loss of her memory easy to deal with. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ms. Ling coming back from the back with shirts, pants and some fabric in her arms. "Let's make you outfits!"

* * *

"Sir." 

"Yes, Hertnz?"

"Sir, you remember Seifer Almasy?"

The man in a Navy suite turned away from the massive fish tank to look at the frail man standing on the other end of the office. "The sorceress lap dog?" He asked, now thoroughly interested in what his lackey had to say for once.

"Yes sir, the one you requested we keep an eye on."

"Well get on with it Hertnz! What do you have on him?"

"Well sir... according to Fridie... he... well..."

"Out with it!" He yelled, hair falling out of place slightly, only to be slicked back by a hand.

"We suspect he has her."

"Her as in Trepe?"

"Yes sir... just recently rumors of his missing wife went into circulation around the fisherman. When it reached Fridie he and his boys investigated it... only to find that Almasy has never been married before." He said stepping forward timidly and placing the files on his desk.

The man let out a laugh, so loud that Hertnz thought the walls of his giant fish tank might burst. "So he has her held for ransom then?" This made things even juicier.

"No, sir." He paused and watched his boss's eyebrow's lift. "By further investigation we found that she is suffering from Amnesia, and was checked in and out of the hospital by Mr. Almasy. He found her... but doesn't want Balamb garden to know he has her."

"Hertnz... you just made my day."

* * *

The sun was beggining to set along the horizon and the once blue sky was now stained pinks and purples. With not a cloud blocking the veiw the stars were definately going to be visible... yet it was not late enough for them yet. 

Walking back to Mrs. Ling shop on some of the last rays of light Seifer fidgeted before pushing the door open. He was determined to take her to the Fisherman's Horizon Festival tonight... but he knew that afterwards he had to tell her the truth. After there chat yesterday he knew it was the right thing. Quistis was not acting like the Quistis he knew, this Quistis had no real barriers she was hiding behind... and he suspected that this was the real Quistis no one got to see. She was bright, beautiful, and full of life... but he knew that she was also confused, and it was his fault.

Sure he could make up a story... but it would never seem that real, as it wasn't. He wasn't her husband and because his consious kept telling him this he wasn't acting like it. She needed to know the truth and she needed to know that he lied to her. Sure it would mean that he would have to admit his fears, but Trepe had saved his life once, maybe she would do it again if he returned the favor.

The bell chimed as he entered the store, which had long ago been dubbed as closed when Quistis arrived. Stepping in he looked around to see if he could find anyone. Following a noise he went towards the back and nearly collided with the short oriental women who let out a, "EEEE! Oh! Seifer, you scare me! Come, you come look at wife, I made her pretty for tonights festivals!" She stated grabbing the mans hand and pulling him into the back room. Before he could protest he was standing infront of a Quistis he barely reconized.

A cascade of soft lilac material clung to her chest and back and loosened to flow out from her abdomen. It stoped at her knee's and due to the ammount rippled around her thighs in long waves. It was held over her shoulders by thin spagetti straps and bunched together in the middle of her chest, giving her breast a naturally perky look. Through the soft cotton he could see every curve she had on her, from her bare perfect shoulders, to the indents of her knees.

Her hair had been curled and was only half pinned up, letting a fountain of rich blonde swirls fall over her back. Her bangs hung over her face... shorter then he remembered them being, but still framing her face. Hers eyes and lips were enhanced with natural and delicate amounts of make up, as, acording to Mrs. Ling, she didn't need much at all. For a moment he had difficulty believing this was the same Quistis who had taught all those years ago, standing before dressed so beautifully.

"You close your mouth! You drool all over her!" Mrs. Ling said smacking him lightly on the leg, only to receive a giggle from Quistis.

"You afraid she's going to melt or something?" Seifer replied, gathering his composer when he realized he was gapping. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing! You go now, festival almost start." She said waving her hand as if to brush him off, "You come pick up rest of clothing tomorrow!" With that she began pushing them both towards the door, handing Quistis a white shall to put over her shoulders should she get cold; it matched well with her white sliper shoes.

When out side of the shop Quistis watched Mrs. Ling locked the shop up and waved to them. She let out a giggle as Seifer scratched the back of his head. "She has to be one the strangest people in this town..." He exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"Strange she may be, but she is kind hearted." Quistis said smiling up at him, making him lose his words once more.

"You look..." He paused, trying to think of the right words. Beautiful wouldn't do it, she was that anyway. Stunning might have worked considering his first reaction, but then again she wasn't a traquilizer... amazing, too cliche. He would have to go with, "lovely." Anything else just didn't seem to sit well. The combination of the dress, hilighted lightly with white... it brought out a Quistis he had never seen.

"Thank you." She said, taking up his arm, knowing full well he had gone through every word he could think of due to the large pause.

Arm in arm he led her off towards the center of the village. As they drew closer to the festival she could see all the lights and decoration set up all around the stalls and set up over hangs. It was a spectacular sight, and yet she felt like she had seen something similiar before."What are the festivals for?" She asked, noticing all sorts of people standing in groups laughing, eating, and, of course, drinking. Sailors, wifes, children, sisters, mother, all sorts of people were around dressed in nice clothing. Not fancy, but nicer then the everyday clothing that they usually wore around the fishing village.

Seifer smirked, now that was something he could answer with complete honesty. "Each year as the season dies down for fishing the men celebrate the year they had by holding the festival. It originated from the old days when the fishermen used the make a sacrafice, of fish usually, to thank Hyne for the bounty he brought them each summer." He said as he led her through the crowd, pleased with himself to a full amount. Not only could he explain most things about the south side of Fisherman's Horizon, but he had a beautiful woman on his arm... which was receiving him a lot of looks; both good and bad.

"So they don't tie women to polls and feed them to the evil sea monsters?" Quistis asked in a jokin tone, trying to hide the grin that was slipping onto her face.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard that, "Only when their being naughty and cheeky." He retorted smartly giving her the eye.

"Better get the rope out then." She added back, earning herself another Seifer sized grin.

"Captain!" Came a cheery voice from behind him. "Glad you could make it!" Said a burly sized man, who came up behind Seifer and proceeded to whack him on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Gerto, glad to see your not completly smashed yet." He responed, smiling to one of his crew members. In this village Seifer was a highly respected Captain of his own fishing boat, as Quistis would soon learn. Not his full dream, but at least he was respected and looked up upon, which was good enough for him considering he was minutes away from execution only two and a half years ago.

"Nah! Gotta' save some of my natural charm for da ladies!" He said elbowing him and winking, then glanced over at Quistis. "Well now, if it isn't the mermaid we pulled aboard." He said with a huge toothy grin, scratching the small brown beard he had growing.

"Mermaid? I don't know about that." Quistis responed, trying not to laugh at the cheesy compliment.

"Mermaid or not, it is a pleasure ta meet yeah." He said taking her hand up and kissing it lightly. "I must be getting on, there's a keg some where here with my name on it. You watch out for this one, don't let him get to slopped!" He said giving Seifer one more friendly smack before parting off, loudly shouting at a group of men who cheered back at him.

"Quite the character." She said when he left.

"They all are, good men, but very interesting personalities." He said taking up her arm once more and leading her to a table where some others were seated.

When they got closer she noticed that the others at the table were three men and two women. One of the women had a child in her lap and a belly starting to grow over her slightly thin figure. She wasn't gaunt, but she wasn't huge either. To Quis she was rather pretty, though a little older then herself... maybe twenty-eight or twenty-nine. She had bright red hair and light green eyes, which meant she was probably originally from around trabia somewhere. The other woman was younger, maybe nineteen or so, and was wearing way to much makeup for her own good. Then again, it was easy to tell that she was quite plain with out it. Both women had brown hair, as it seemed there were very few blonde women in Horizon. The three men sandwiched both women, on the far left, next to the woman with children, sat a tall man with deep ebony hair and large grey eyes, it was easy to tell him and the pregnant lady were a couple by the look of the child between them. In the middle sat a stalky man who was going bald on the top of his brown haired head. His lips protruded and it was easy to tell he was the comedian of the bunch by the way the others were laughing at him. On the far right sat a man slightly shorted then Seifer, but not by much, with very light brown hair and dangerous looking almost golden coloured eyes. He had his arm around the younger girl and merely smiled at the jokes, rather then laugh.

All five looked up when Seifer aproached and gave him a heart felt welcome. "Hey Captain!" The man on the far left said, standing up to give his hand a hearty shake. "Glad to see you could make it, come sit!" He said offering two of the chairs that were left open.

"Thanks Dontai." He said, pulling out a chair for Quis before taking a seat himself. "Everyone this is Quistis." He said as Quistis took a seat and placed the shall in her lap. "Quis, this is Dontai, my first mate, and his wife Wendi." He said, motioning the two on the left, the man smiled and held out his hand, which Quistis shook. "He talks big, but I'm really the one he keeps him from falling over board." This received a chuckle from every one at the table. Next the woman named Wendi held out and her hand and shook Quistis'. "Tis a pleasure girly, glad ta see you been keeping this one out of trouble." She said nodding to Seifer before tending to the now fusing child by giving her a bit of fried potatoe to munch on.

"Not likely," Seifer said with a grin before continuing onto the intro's. "This is Kerl," he said motioning to the stalky balding man, who was now glugging a mouth full of brew. Putting the mug down roughly he grinned, foam still clung to his beard. It seemed that most of the elder fisherman had large beards of some sort, maybe to help them float?

"The only reason this toodler made capin' was cause of me not wantin' ta!" He said with humor lacing every word, but it received more chuckles, even from Quistis.

Skipping the long amount of attention kerl would want he went over to the last guy at the table. "This is Fridie, he's just joined the crew two months ago or so." He said introducing the last guy who merely nodded.

"And I'm lizza." The younger girl said sticking her nose up slightly, trying to out shine Quistis or something. "Fridie's girls." This recieved her a half hug from the guys who still had his arm around her.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you finally." She said with a smile, ignoring the aditued the younger girl gave off with ease.

"Like wise!" Came the loud, but slurred, comment from kerl.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks,play nice will you?" Seifer said, giving Quis a quick rub on the arm before getting up and walking over to where the alcohal was evidently being served.

Quistis looked from him to the group, still smiling lightly.

"Ah me..." came Wendi's voice. "I haven't seen him this happy since he was first made Capin... maybe even not as happy." She said with a cheerful smile at Quistis.

"You definately put some life back into that boy," Kerl added in, "Never seen any body caught so many blasted fish before in me life!"

"Where definately glad your here Quistis, your return has help him a lot I must say." Dontai pipped up, receving an aprooving nod from his wife.

"Glad to see you healed okay lassy!" Wendi said, kissing her little girls forhead as she began to bounce her for amusement.

She felt a tingle in her spine at hearing this. Her simple presence made some one else happy... in the back of her mind she knew that it was what she had been searching for, for a long time. She smiled once more and admitted, "I just wish I could remember farther back then the boat." She said honestly, then noticed that Fridie was paying almost too much attention to what she was saying.

"Aye, well all in good time. So long as your here now is all that matters!" Wendi said with a matter of fact tone, "Memory will come, you can be sure of that. And even if it doesn't then at least you'll have the new memories to live on."

Wendi couldn't have been more right. Sure she was frusterated that she could not remember that far back at all... but the words the older woman had shared couldn't have been more comforting to her.

This was her life now, and it was a peaceful one. He had a husband who cared for her and protected her, and it was evident that if she tried it would not be hard to make friends in this village. She had almost lost herself in thought when Seifer return with two mugs of brew and placed them down. "Hope your not charming my wife two much..." He said with a grin as Quistis smiled up at him, a smile brighter then she had before. It caught him off gaurd for a second, but he quickly stopped himself from asking question in front of the others and returned it.

In the background music began to roar and people started rising from their seats into a dance very much like a fishermans festival dance. "Come on party poopers! Let's dance!" Dontai said standing and holding his hand out to his wife.

"And how exactly am I suposed to dance with Keeri in me lap?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"A'll watch her, you kids go have fun. Afraid I'll throw me knee out anyway!" Kerl said motioning them to go and leave the little one behind.

Wendi accepted the offer and put the child down on the chair, stood up then took her husbands hand. Fridie and Lizza stood up and joined the dance floor as well, though they seemed more reserved then the loud and exuberent Dontai and Wendi.

Quistis laughed as she watched them spin and twirl around the dance floor with smiles and laughter. But stopped when she noticed a hand come up for her. "Oh no! I don't know how to dance like that!" She said to Seifer who merely chuckled.

"The woman never has to know, it's the guys job the spin her around till she gets ill." He joked, which earned him an eye rolling. Now there was some of the Quistis he remembered, sarsatic and stuborn. "I promise not to bite." He said with a cheeky grin.  
a smirk she retorted, "Well I don't!" before taking his hand. He let out a chuckle before standing up and leading her out onto the dance floor.

It only took Quistis a second or two to get the hang of the very simple but fun dance. Round and around they went, twirling and spinning between all the couples and drunken people. They dance till both of their feet hurt and late into the night. The music turned somber and couples began joining up in a slow dance. By this point neither Quistis nor Seifer wanted to join the table again, where an exhaunsted Wendi and Dontai had retreated to not long before the slow songs.

Taking his hand on her waist he felt her wrap one arm over his shoulder while the other caught his hand. Resting her head against his shoulder she listened slowly to the beating of his calming heart. This was reality and this was the now, it was decided that from this point on she was no longer going to worry about whatever past she might have had. Then it occured to her... she had fallen in love with him. It must have been real for her to fall for him so easily, right? With a sigh she moved her head to rest more in the crook of his neck.  
was not feeling exactly the same thoughts... instead he was feeling guilt. Quistis had a right to know the truth... it wasn't fair for him to lie to her, and to decieve her of such things. "Quis." He said softly, his mind racing with more then just guilt as he held the beautidul ex instructor close to him.

"Hmm?" She responed pulling back so she could look up at him, catching his deep emerald eyes with her bright saphire ones. Trust and love swept over the look, which he saw immidiately the second their eyes met.

He opened his mouth to spill out the truth... but closed it again, he couldn't... he was scared to tell her. But before he could get a chance to say anything else she leaned forward, placing her hand on the base of his jaw line, and caught his lips with her own delicately.

It was this simple movement that brushed away all other thoughts and seemed to calm him down to his soul. He returned the kiss lovenly, placing his hand on the small of her back, while the other rested on her hip.

Only when he heard a large wistle did he stop and look up, over to the table where Kerl, Dontai, and Wendi were hooting and hollaring at them.

Both of them smiled, and Quistis let out an embarassed laughed as she looked back up at him. "Save some for later Romeo." She said twinging her fingers in his own and leading him back to the table.

"Now I know where he's getting all that energy from! How come you never kiss me like that?" Dontai asked Wendi, though it was obvious he was joking.

"Cause I'm always having to watch over the spawn of your kisses!" She joked back, slapping him on the arm lightly when he started laughing.

Lizza just snorted and rolled her eyes, looking over the Fridie, who was still staring intently at Quisits.

It was starting to make her uncomfortable, so turning to Seifer she asked in a small tone, "Do mind if we head back, I'm getting slightly tired." A smile was still rested lightly on her lips, though it was easy to tell she had had enough excitement for one sitting.

"That's a good idea, tis already 1'am I better be gettin' the little one to bed!" Wendi said, jumping in so as not to make Quistis look like the wet blanket of the group.

Seifer nodded, catching the bit of uncomfort hidden in the back of her tone. "I agree, it has been a long night." Standing he gave Fridie a shake of the hand, and skipped over a passed out Kerl. "Make sure he doesn't end up there all night!" He said to the younger boy with a sharp, captain like glance. "Aye, aye." Fridie responed with a salute.

"Right, well time to get along then!" Dontai said standing and taking a sleeping Keeri from Wendi so she could walk with less weight, considering she was about 4 months pregnant. "Take care Seifer, don't stay up to late!" He said with a mocking tone as he headed off slowly. "Nice ta' meet yeah Quistis, hopefully we can meet up some time?" Wendi said with a cheerful, but tired smile, and when Quistis nodded followed her husband off.

With a last good bye to most of the people at the festival as they left, Quistis and Seifer were soon on their way out of the lit up party gates...

* * *

AN./ OKay, another chapter done, and yes it took me forever to do! The next one shouldn't take as long... and this is your last chance to give me your opinion on a lemon scene or not! Till next time. Cheers. 


End file.
